It's not a dream
by Ann Martins
Summary: Fora por puro acaso. Ela nunca saberia que o garoto com quem conversava por e-mails era ele. Justamente ele. Seu melhor amigo e por quem sempre estivera apaixonada.


_**# It's not a dream**_

_''Você é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter, Mia''_

Você dá um sorriso doce que a ele, logo depois de dizer _''idem''_, se sentindo totalmente incapaz de acrescentar algo. Ele te abraça e beija sua cabeça, como sempre faz. Você sente o arrepio em todo seu corpo e o calor esquentá-la, do jeito que ele, _somente ele_, conseguia.

_''Você não quer me falar nada?''_

Ele pergunta. Você sorri e balança a cabeça. Era até cômica aquela pergunta. Ele franze o cenho e te estuda, como sempre faz. Ele sabe tudo de você, ou acha que sabe. E você não sabe o quanto esse silêncio e essa distância o incomoda.

Ele abre a boca, prestes a falar algo, mas logo balança a cabeça com um sorriso.

_''Vá logo''_ você diz, mesmo querendo imensamente que ele não tire as mãos ao redor de sua cintura _''Alfazema te espera''._

Ele ri com o nome e te olha nos olhos. Você se sente perdida, prestes a submergir no mar verde. Nos olhos que não são seus. Nos olhos que você _acha que não o são._

E você se pergunta como ainda consegue fazer aquilo. Mas, você não tem alternativa. E você se culpa todos os dias por não ter contado a verdade. Você odeia omitir as coisas, ainda mais para ele.

Os olhos dele continuam no seus até você desviar porque sente que está prestes a desmoronar. Mas, você não pode.

_''Você vai ficar bem?''_

_''Sim'' _você fecha os olhos enquanto fica na ponta dos pés para beijar a testa dele. _''Divirta-se.''_

Ele te solta e você controla um gemido de protesto. Bagunça seu cabelo e sai pela janela, apenas para pular da sua varanda para a dele.

Fecha os olhos, por instantes. Você quase pode sentir a proximidade dele. Tão perto, tão perto e ao mesmo tempo _tão longe._ Um suspiro sai de seus lábios e você abre os olhos, agoniada pelo par de lentes azuis que escondem os castanhos. Você sabe que aquilo não é mais um de seus sonhos. Você quase pode sentir no que vai dar no fim da noite. Mas você não pode desistir, mesmo que esteja quase querendo. Você não pode frustrar tanto seu melhor amigo.

Seus cabelos estão escuros e lisos e você os toca quase querendo arrancá-los. E só não o faz porque colocar uma peruca dá trabalho e Luna não está mais com você. E se pergunta, pela milésima vez, como _conseguiu_ chegar àquele ponto.

Seus pés vão devagar para a escada, no fim do corredor. Suas mãos, suam. Suas pernas tremem. A máscara branca cobre parcialmente seu rosto lhe dando uma certa segurança, mesmo que todo seu corpo grite o contrário.

E quando, finalmente, pára de frente para a escada, você o vê. Com a camisa pólo verde por debaixo do terno cinza. Você suspira, incapaz de se conter.

Ele está sem máscara e te olha, no topo da escada, e corre os olhos para seu braço. O bracelete que ele tinha lhe dado para que você pudesse ser reconhecida por ele na festa. Reconhecida como _ela_. E você percebe que os olhos dele brilham e um certo sentimento de posse toma conta de você. Porque você é e sempre foi a Alfazema.

Ele te recebe no pé da escada, com aquele sorriso que poderia iluminar o mundo. Você sorri de novo e segura sua mão. _Quente. _

- Você é linda, Alfazema – ele diz, olhando-a nos olhos. E você quase implora para que ele veja realmente atrás das lentes. Ele se aproxima e lhe dá um beijo na bochecha. _Doce_.

- Obrigada – você sussurra, sorrindo. E expulsa qualquer tipo de julgamento que grita em sua mente. Você não pode se sentir culpada. Apenas aconteceu, mesmo que coincidentemente.

Agora você queria viver apenas seu sonho.

Ele aperta levemente sua mão e te leva para uma mesa. Você sente olhos sobre você, mas decide ignorá-los. Você ainda olha Luna dançando na pista com Rony e os dois lhe olham e piscam discretamente, cúmplices.

- Eu acho que nunca... nunca te vi por aqui – ele murmura, tirando a cadeira para que você possa sentar.

- Você _acha_ – você diz quando ele se senta a seu lado. – Vince High School é bem grande.

- Eu sei, mas... – ele fixa os olhos nos seus e sorri – É, ela é bem grande. – as mãos dele cobrem a sua e você torce para que ele não veja o quanto estão trêmulas. – Você quer alguma coisa? – ele pergunta – Um ponche, talvez? – aponta com a cabeça para o balcão de bebidas que ficava ao norte do ginásio.

- Pode ser – você responde. Ele lhe dá um beijo na testa antes de sair. Você o acompanha com os olhos e suspira. Olha novamente seu vestido branco para ver se está tudo okay e agradece aos céus por ainda não ter tropeçado no salto sete. Ajeita com cuidado a máscara para não ter o risco de cair.

Seus olhos percorrem o local mas é difícil reconhecer algumas pessoas por causa das máscaras. Apenas Luna e Rony por causa dos cabelos que balançavam ao som da música dançante.

Ele chega tempo depois e te serve um ponche vermelho.

- Então – ele diz, sentando-se –, quais são mesmo as regras?

Você ri, lembrando-se do e-mail que trocavam diariamente pelo correio que o colégio tinha implantado nas aulas de informática. ''Você precisam se socializar entre vocês'' o professor tinha dito ''e não com essas gangues de fora''.

- Dez perguntas – você responde, tomando o líquido. – Nem mais, nem menos.

- Vai ser difícil – ele diz, segurando sua mão. Você estremece. – Vamos a primeira: quer dançar?

Você percebe que a música alta foi substituída por uma mais calma. Você sorri e se levanta e ele te guia pela multidão de pessoas.

Seus braços a envolvem daquele jeito único. Você se pergunta porque ele nunca tinha percebido que os braços dele simplesmente se encaixavam em seu corpo. Mas, o _seu corpo_ e não o de Alfazema.

Você fecha os olhos, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele. Sente seu perfume, o cheiro tão peculiar quanto seu dono. Tem vontade de dizer, de sussurrar que você e a Mia. Que você é Hermione e não Alfazema. Mas, ele gostava de Alfazema e não de você.

- Hambúrguer ou salada? – você ouve ele perguntar no seu ouvido, docemente.

- Hambúrguer – responde sorrindo. Ele passa o dedo em seu braço, deixando um rastro quente. Seus pés seguem os dele, devagar. Ele te abraça mais forte e sorri no seu ouvido quando você estremece em seus braços. – Oito perguntas, Potter.

Ele fica quieto apenas sentindo seu cheiro, enquanto a conduz. Você não vê, mais ele está de olhos fechados, aspirando devagar contra seu ouvido. _Sutil._

E você tem quase certeza que está em um de seus sonhos. Você sente que está perdida em alguma noite qualquer, enquanto sonha que Harry está ali. _Para você_ e não para Alfazema. Não para a garota de olhos azuis e cabelos pretos em um belo vestido branco que usa uma máscara. Mas, você lembra no fim da noite. Na hora em que tirará a mascara e a peruca para dar o lugar a Hermione. E você sente que não vai conseguir mais enganá-lo e que ele vai escorregar entre seus dedos, porque ele jamais a perdoará.

Seus dedos apertam inconscientemente as costas dele, em agonia, e ele ofega, baixinho.

- Desculpe – você pede, corada. – Eu só... – você suspira, mas não há o que dizer.

Em resposta, ele cola totalmente seu corpo ao seu. _Mais perto._

- Seu cheiro... – ele sussurra, rouco. – ... _é embriagante._

Você sorri, mesmo que triste, pois usava o mesmo perfume de sempre e ele nunca percebera. _Você achava que não._

O silêncio continua enquanto você dança com ele. As músicas vão passando, conforme o seu sonho perfeito continuava. Os olhos fechados, o corpo junto acompanhando os passos calmamente. E você quase podia esquecer que não estava mentindo e que perderia seu melhor amigo em pouco tempo.

- Preciso te levar em um lugar – ele a espanta, falando em seu ouvido novamente. Você balança a cabeça e ele procura sua mão para enlaçá-la. Vocês caminham até a porta do ginásio. – Você está gelada – ele aperta sua mão, esquentando-a. Não é o frio. Você sente cada vez mais perto do fim. Ele tira o terno e coloca sobre seus ombros e você lhe sorri, agradecida.

O jardim está mais lindo que nunca. Luzes enfeitam as plantas e chafarizes. Alguns casais estavam por ali, se beijando entre as árvores.

Ele te leva para um local reservado, perto das roseiras. Você sente o cheiro de longe e antes que possa comentar sobre o local, os braços dele já estão em sua cintura e os olhos sob os seus enquanto voltavam a dançar.

- Mas... – você diz, sem graça, passando timidamente os braços sobre o pescoço dele - ... não tem música...

- Não precisa – ele diz, sorrindo. – Sua cor preferida?

Você morde o lábio inferior, por instinto. Deveria arriscar?

- Verde – muitas garotas gostam de verde, certo?

- Engraçado – ele sorriu, maroto e você tem a impressão de ter visto um brilhos diferente nos olhos dele. _Impressão_. Você gosta de verde por causa da cor dos olhos dele.

- E a sua?

Ele ri, de um modo estranho. Como se duvidasse muito que você não soubesse.

- Castanho. – responde. Você franze o cenho, intrigada. Era uma cor diferente para se listar como preferida.

- Porque?

Ele sorri.

- Vamos se dizer que me traz a sensação de que estou completo, entende?

Seu coração martela contra o peito. Você assente, assustada como aquilo realmente parecia com seus sonhos.

- Livro preferido? – sussurra.

Você quase engasga. Harry sabia seu livro preferido. Fechou os olhos, por instantes. Não podia mentir.

- _O Morro Dos Ventos Uivantes._ – mas não foi você que respondeu. Abriu os olhos, assustada. – E adora bife com batatas fritas, assim também como picles. Tem medo de tempestade, mas foi cinco vezes na maior montanha russa do mundo – ele riu, balançando a cabeça, chegando mais perto. Você não sabia o que dizer. _Como...?_ – Odeia quando leio de trás para frente e me conhece mais do que qualquer outra pessoa – seu nariz tocava o seu, levemente. Sua mão agora estava em seu rosto, perto da máscara. – Tem uma cicatriz na panturrilha que foi feita por mim, acidentalmente

Foi quando a ficha caiu para você. Ele sabia. Apenas você, Hermione Granger e ele sabiam da marca em sua perna direita. Seus olhos se fecharam ao tempo em que sua boca abria, para as inúmeras explicações que poderia dar. ''Eu não sabia, soube apenas há dois meses'' e mais outras sobre o porque não tinha falado antes. As lágrimas já caiam, só de imaginar a perca, quando sua máscara caiu no chão.

- Eu...

- Dorme comigo em todas as noites de tempestade – ele continuava falando, o ar próximo demais e impedindo de falar algo. – Tem alergia a amendoim. Sua matéria preferida é história e odeia, em secreto, física quântica. Fica corada quando recebe um elogio – ele a fita, enquanto suas mãos sobem e repousam em seu cabelo, e ele puxa devagar, até a peruca cair no chão, junto com sua máscara. – Nunca usaria salto, a não ser se fosse muito necessário. – ele tira o elástico do coque e deixa os cachos castanhos caírem sobre os ombros. Suas mãos acariciam devagar seu cabelo e descem para limpar as lágrimas que borravam a maquiagem.

- C-como você s-soube?

- Não chore – ele pede, a olhando daquele jeito tão irresistível e tão protetor. – Tive a _plena_ _certeza_ quando te vi na escada.

- Mas... – você gagueja, engolindo as lágrimas – Eu... – aponta para a peruca.

- Eu reconheceria sua voz, seu jeito ou seu sorriso em qualquer lugar – seus braços a envolvem e você se encontra no abraço dele.

- Desculpe – pede contra o peito dele. – Eu fiquei desesperada... e, não queria decepcioná-lo... De início eu não sabia, mas... Céus! Me perdoa, Harry.

Ele riu, acariciando seu cabelo. _''Acorda, sua idiota''_, era o que você falava a si mesma. Ele estava lhe abraçando e não dizendo que você mentiu para ele. _''É um sonho, um sonho''._

- Você nunca me decepciona, Hermione – então, ele beija sua bochecha, mas diferente das ultimas vezes, ele deixa seus lábios lá, quente, contra sua pele. Você suspira, fechando os olhos. Ainda não entende como consegue _amar tanto_ aquele garoto. Aquele garoto que simplesmente viu crescer. – _Minha Mia._

Você quer dizer alguma coisa. Tem que dizer algo, apesar do hálito dele ser como um choque e eletrizar seu corpo de tal forma que, por controvérsia, você só quer ficar quietinha, sentindo-o. Se era um sonho, tinha que ser mais que perfeito. Você morde o lábio inferior e deixa escapar baixinho:

_- Eu amo você, Harry._

Os lábios dele deslizam por seu rosto até seus lábios, devagar.

- E eu a você – ele sussurra, contra eles – Amo-a muito, Hermione Granger.

E, com suspiro dos dois, ele a beija.

Aí, você entende.

Não era um sonho.


End file.
